Bitter Rejection
by juliasejanus
Summary: AU from the Halloween of 1981. Voldemort protects Lily Potter and she survives. Her choices, however leave her son to grow up bitter, unhappy and abused. He reaches adulthood and rejects the the world that already rejected him.
1. Chapter 1

The tall dark haired young man sat on the edge of his bed fully clothed and waited for the seconds to count down to midnight. He smiled at one of his few traditions, one that stemmed from a childhood where only he celebrated the day of his birth. Finally he would be free, he would inherit the legacy from his father and leave this hell hole once and for all. He would never set eyes on his step father, his bitch of a mother nor his prissy perfect half sisters again. He fingered the port key that would take him 3000 miles away to start his apprenticeship in the one place no one would look for him. He had been corresponding in secret for three years with his mentor, his friend, the only reason he was still sane and not knee deep in his so called family's blood. He quashed the unhappiness, the bitterness over the humiliations he had suffered since finding out his dear mother was not dead just a liar, and a whore who had abandoned her son from her first marriage after marrying the bullying piece of shit who had been her lover all along. The clock in the hall downstairs started to chime the hour, when the young man stood and summoned the house-elf.

"Maisie!"

"Yes, Lord Potter, sir, What does you be needing?"

"I am leaving and you are welcome to leave with me it is your choice; but first, I require you to return all my belongings stolen by Potions Master Snape, now."

"Yes Sir, Right away Sir."

The elf was formerly a Potter family elf, one who had tried to protect her true master from Mistress Lily's new husband. Now they would both be free of this house. The elf returned and the larger items and shrunk and stowed with a click of the house-elf's fingers, but the wizard carefully pocketed his a wand, before stowing a cloak, a photo album, and a loose, dirty fragment of parchment in his trunk.

He smirked to think of the fact this house would be rather bare of furniture and ornaments, with no elf to slave over the selfish bastards who lived here. He would not evict his mother from this house but that was as far as his kindness stretched.

He had even written a letter. He left the parchment on the narrow camp bed in the small box room that had been his prison for six years. He grasped the portkey, held Maisie's hand and said in a low voice "Padfoot's Caribbean Retreat"

Lily woke and noted the sun was high in the sky, it was after 10 and breakfast was normally served at 8. She then noted the armoire, the wardrobe and the dressing table were no longer in the room. The tapestry on the wall and the curtains were also gone. She went into the hall and the fine chinese carpet had gone as had the paintings on the walls and the grandfather clock.

"Maisie! Maisie!" she called and the elf did not answer.

Lily walked through a bare and stark house to the basement. Her husband had spent the entire night experimenting on his potions again.

"Sev? Can you come upstairs, please?"

The dour gruff man came into the empty hall and looked about in shock before screaming "Potter!"

She followed Severus upstairs to the attic, to Harry's room. This to was bare, but then again it normally only contained a trunk, a chair and the folding bed. The trunk was gone. The bed perfectly made and the room spotlessly clean. So different from the chaotic mess of the girl's rooms. Lily then picked up the letter and read.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am glad my aunt didn't lie about everything, but she was right about her description of you and the bastard you married. I feel sure you used potions to ensnare my father in marriage. I cannot accept the fun loving, care free and good man would lower himself to marry such a back stabbing harpy as you. I would call you the 'm' word, but that would disrespect his memory and my good friend Hermione. _

_You left me ignorant and neglected in your sister's care, where I was told you were a whore and my father was an unemployed drunk. On my eleventh birthday you retrieved me and expected a happy, well adjusted muggle loving child, but you did not recognise the fact I had been beaten, starved and abused in your sister's care. Tuney would never do that. For my misplaced honesty I received the first of many beatings from your husband, who then told the staff at Hogwarts I was a liar, an ungrateful brat and so spoilt I made up stories. You never really interacted with me. I was sent to school with the bear minimum of equipment and still wearing my cast offs from Dudley. I hated my step father by then with a true passion, he despised me all the more for being sorted into Gryffindor. I found a few close friends among the misfits and the bullied, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Blaise. I hate you with my whole heart. So, do not write. I do not want to hear from you, unless it is to tell me just why you married the man who sold out James to Voldemort. A man who mercilessly bullied and humiliated your first born, your only son. You always turned away, never stood up for me. Then again I was a stranger in your home. I suppose I should have been grateful for your hospitality, for the clothes on my back and the food I was allowed to eat. You Dear Lily are so like your sister. I curse you both to poverty and ridicule for I am not just leaving your household, I am leaving Britain. Oh I know I am the prophecy child but from what I have seen of magical Britain you all deserve to die long, slow painful deaths. I will be thousands of miles away. I know the International Confederation of Wizards will do everything in their power to isolate the magical enclave in Britain and their Dark Lord from the muggles and the rest of the world. Enjoy your prison. You deserve it._

_Your son_

_Lord Hadrian James Charlus Potter_

Lily sat down and then shot up again straight away. The bed was so cold as if a freezing charm had been placed on it. She quickly did a circle of her wand and it was Severus' magical signature. She looked at her husband. "So when I told you two years ago to let him be, you just carried on didn't you. I know you always took his wand, what was that for, to protect the girls from a bully. Well the only bully in this house is you. In your crusade to protect your daughters, Harry never bonded with them. At eleven being in this house two weeks he never came out of his room except for meals and you still found reason's to punish him. I sent Maisie to protect him and you beat her, you only stopped because I threatened to leave but I see my attempts at mediation were for nothing. I kept away from my son to placate you and I have lost him. If he knows of your role as a spy for Dumbledore he does not care." Lily for the first time no longer looked beautiful as her heart broke. She had ended up trapped in a marriage and had tried her best to have a calm and happy home. She had protected her daughters by letting her son take the brunt of Severus' anger and bitterness to a boy long dead, a boy who had grown into a fine man one who died to protect her son. She had been called away that night by Peter, to find he was a traitor. The rat allowing Voldemort into their home, who killed James as he stood in front of the cot to protect his son. Their son had been injured but she in her grief had sent the child, who looked so like James, to her sister's. Dumbledore had agreed with her decision whole heartedly. Severus had always been there for her. Six months later they had married. Her depression slowly lifted but in 1986 she fell pregnant again, it was a difficult pregnancy and birth, then in 1989 she fell pregnant again. When Harry arrived she left the disciplining of the strange quiet boy to Severus. Her first mistake. She only saw the boy with the hate filled eyes for part of the subsequent summers as he stayed for two weeks at his aunts. Severus never allowed him to visit his friends.

Lilly then thought of her own daughter, Philomena was doing to Hogwarts next month, eleven, nearly 12. Severus doted on her, she was bright and happy. She got the girls up, both stayed in their rooms unless called. Lily never thought their behaviour odd, but both had seen their father beat Harry for being in the library or out of his room without permission. Better to stay in your rooms and not incur Papa's temper.

The younger child, little Rosetta, at breakfast piped up, "Where's Harry?"

"Your half brother has left, as is his responsibility at 17. He's an adult and has to make his own way in the world." said Severus with not thunking of the impact of what he had justd said. Both his daughters looked at each other with worry.

Philomena, brave and reckless, then added "So Harry took all his belongings with him. I noticed the furniture in my room has gone, I only have a mattress on the floor now." The girl poked the badly cooked breakfast and looked at her flustered mother. The girl cleared her plate as Harry had been back handed on several occasions for not eating his food. Once he had immediately been sick after eating and Papa had forced him to eat the vomit. Philly still felt sick every time she thought of that. Now, she had to plan, to get enough money to take her last year at school.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three glorious days since he had escaped his family and dreary and dismal England. Harry Potter was truly happy. In the past happiness was always fleeting, snatched moments in time, but here he was relaxed, at ease and without a single incident to spoil this idyll. The island where Sirius Black had made his home since his acquittal and was now home to three seventeen year olds and Hermione's parent's and the occasional home of the other surviving marauder and chief werewolf. The Isla del Muerte had been discovered in the seventeenth century, by Ignoble Barnabus Black, Captain of the Sloop the Alchemist's Art, an early explorer, privateer and merchant. The island, if it had been plotable, would have been part of the Bahamas, but it was not visible to any except those keyed into the wards. The island reminded Harry of Neverland with Sirius now living the life of the pirate captain. The native population thrived, having been spared the outbreaks of the Small Pox and Syphilis which had eradicated the native populations on the other islands.

The young man had developed a liking for the local rum and was currently lying on a hammock and reminiscing on his days at Hogwarts but he would not miss it. His head of house was a frigid, unapproachable bitch, most of his housemates were complete gits and Ronald Weasley had been a bully from day one. He'd survived the Headmaster's little tests in first year with the help of Hermione and Neville, he'd saved Ginny Weasley from Tom Riddle in Second Year but had the good sense to scarper back to the dorms before anyone could question him about it. He had thought the girl would have become friends with him and the other Hogwarts Rejects after that, but Weaselette had gained a certain popularity by being an absolute hussy. Harry smiled to himself as he remembered how he'd met and freed his Godfather in third year. The fact his mother had let his godfather stew in prison for twelve years without the benefit of a trial said so much about Lily Evans Snape. He had taken Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as his chosen electives, but had quickly dropped Muggle Studies. In fourth year, he'd come a respectable second place in the Triwizard Tournament after the shock of his forced entry. No one really paid him much attention anyway. He was a weedy, unsociable loner. Considering the winner had disappeared and was presumed dead, murdered by Voldemort. Not winning had been a lucky escape, Harry had nearly been killed by Professor Moody in a rage that night. As the highest placed survivor Harry had been handed the 1000 galleon prize money, as the grieving Diggory's considered it Blood Money. Harry had used this wealth to fund a business venture with the Weasley twins, a wise move considering Snape had demanded the money as soon as he had arrived back from the Dursley's from his two weeks that were never quite as bad as the Snape household, If someone had told him that anywhere could be worse than the Dursley's when he was 11, he would not have believed them. His Aunt and Uncle had warmed to him slightly when at the age of 12 he had confessed his deepest wish was not to be a freak like his mother. Petunia had cried and patted his arm slightly, he could not help who his parent's were. At least he could spend part of the summer in the normal world.

The summer after Cedric's untimely death had one spectacular high point, when Sirius had captured the rat Pettigrew and got a trial at long last. His godfather, with his freedom, had chosen seclusion rather than having to interact with those who had betrayed him. He kept in touch with his only friend, Remus Lupin, who had helped him since his escape and wrote often to Harry and his friends. Fifth year and Umbridge was better forgotten about. He and his friends had managed not to get detention with the bitch and had continued their own study group and were the only ones in the entire school to get Outstandings that year for their OWL in DADA. The previous year he had met Remus Lupinm his dog Snuffles and his good friend Nymphadora Tonks during Hogsmede weekends, from whom he had learned Occulmency to help with his nightmares and the fact his step father liked nothing better than mind raping him. That had been the only year his mother had signed his permission slip for weekend trips, a treat not repeated in his fifth or sixth years.

All in all, sixth year had been the best year at school so far for Harry Potter, not that he was ever going back there. In Potions, Slughorn actually graded his work fairly and invited the Outsiders, as he and his friends called themselves, into his Slug Club. The fact he, Hermione and Neville had all gained an O on their Potions OWL was through the tutoring of Blaise Zabini and the Weasley Twins and had nothing at all to do with Snape. The down side was as his grades went up in Potions they slid to Troll in DADA despite the fact he had been the top student for five years. He had won the prestigious Ministry Prize for Outstanding OWL Results the previous year, beating Hermione to the honour, even after the fact Draco Malfoy had boasted he was bound to get it because he was a 'proper' wizard. The fact Harry had grown up muggle was a black mark on his reputation. Luckily in the past three years he had received tutoring on Wizarding traditions, customs and etiquette from Remus and Sirius. He had never really spoke to any of his supposed cousins except the Weasley Twins and Neville. Everyone else looked down their nose at him for being Snape's stepson.

School was a memory now. Luna and her father had moved to Norway, she was going to a small dayschool in Trondheim for her baccalaureate. Neville was the only one finishing his NEWTs at Hogwarts as Blaise, Hermione and he were all being tutored privately to take their International School Leaving Certificate, a course with broader aims and more in depth knowledge than any course taught in Europe. It would be hard work, but worth it.

Hermione's plan had been executed to perfection, with the help of Myrtle, they had the names and addresses of all muggleborns supposedly starting at Hogwarts this year. The Peverell legacy had funded their education at Hogwarts for five hundred years. Harry on discovering this and had transferred the management of the entire trust to a school in Ireland, independent of the Ministry and Hogwarts. Harry during the Triwizard Tournament had learned the existence of a supposed 'trade' school in Limerick. This magical school was based on American education system, teaching both mundane and magical subjects, giving a well rounded modern and unrestricted education. Harry and Hermione had studied their GCSE's by correspondence course. Now, all muggleborns would only get their fees and boarding paid if they went to the approved scholarship school, The Mab Academy of Magic, not Hogwarts. He had effectively pulled the ranking of Hogwarts out of the premier league in one move. With only pureblood and half blood students, the school would be hard pressed to keep running with the loss of funding. In the morning the Prophet would advertise both his leaving Britain, his withdrawal of funding from Hogwarts and the fact nearly every muggleborn would no longer be educated at Hogwarts. Harry was glad of his and Hermione's close relationship with the hack Rita Skeeter. They had a stack of very damaging stories to publish now they were all safely out of the way. All planned after Dumbledore leaked the crap about him being the Chosen One. By the time he was finished no one would look up to the manipulating bastard or his pet Deatheater.

...

The Order of the Phoenix had many members, who all knew the danger to their way of life presented by He-who-must-not-be-named and his Deatheaters. The death of Albus Dumbledore in June had been the result of a curse of unknown origin which had withered and blackened his right hand. The funeral had been held at the school and had drawn his followers close. The Chair of the Order was now held by Minerva McGonagall. The meetings held in the Summer Home of the Headmaster, now gifted to the Order. The House was under the Fidelis. The Weasley's arrived on mass, well all except Percy and the Twins, who had decided to remain neutral. Ginerva and Ronald were too young to be members and would spend the time entertaining themselves. Lily arrived with her two girls. Normally they were left with Maisie but with no elf, there was no childcare. Lily had series issues with her employment now, she could not keep house, look after Rosie and work. She did not want to loose her one bit of independence and was going to ask Minerva for a position at Hogwarts, either teaching Muggle Studies or Defence. Curse or no curse, a home with house elves was a must.

Philly and Rosie did not like the Weasley's on principal. Their father told them the whole family were idiots and muggle lovers. Ginerva sneered at them as they entered the drawing room. It was Ronald who opened his mouth, "Bloody hell, its Snape's little sneeky bastards. Its been bad enough sharing a dorm with bloody Potter. He's always creeping about with the squib and the know it all." he then rounded on Philly, "Merlin, your starting for Hogwarts this year, you better not get sorted into Gryffindor we don't want your sort. No Snakes allowed!"

Philly then smiled sweetly, "but Mama was a Gryffindor and Head Girl. Just because Papa's a Snake does not mean I will be. I am my own woman after all."

"Woman, you're a shrimp. A silly little girl." Ron still did not like girls, well they were OK to look at. The idea of talking to them or dating made him queasy as he remembered his humiliation of trying to get Hermione Granger to go to the Yule Ball, she'd gone with Viktor Krum. Potter had invited some Auror called Tonks and Neville had taken Looney Lovegood. His own sister had gone with Dean. He'd spent two weeks in detention for punching the arrogant Londoner for fratinising with his sister.

Lily was exhausted, her day had gone from bad to worse. Her access to the vaults at Gringotts limited to the Dowager's allowance of a mere 100 galleons a month. Not enough to buy or even rent the furniture they needed. Her poor girls were now sleeping on camp beds and their possessions kept in trunks. It was then that Lily realised that was how they had made Harry live in a house he owned, the Potter Estate Gatehouse, the official Dowager's residence. In 1981, she would have moved back into Potter Manor but the wards prevented her. Now she was expected to live a frugal life, her allowance restricted as she had remarried. Her new husband was meant to provide for her and her daughters. The 700 galleons a month she previously received had been for her and Harry alone, not to feed and clothe all of them.

Minerva watched as Lily arrived alone. Severus always arrived separately and alone. His position as a spy more important than appearance of family unity.

"Ahh, Lily, I thought you would be bringing Harry for his initiation into the Order? Is he celebrating his birthday with his friends" Minerva knew that now the boy was 17, Severus could not stop him enjoying himself over the summer. The Potion Master had been paranoid of keeping Harry humble, stamping down on any bad habits. He wanted Lily's son to be nothing like his father. He had succeeded all too well. Harry was meek as a mouse. He was practically invisible at school, so unlike James at that age. She had spoken to him three times in six years. On their first meeting she had scolded him strongly that she would not hold with liars or thieves in her house and he had not been a spot of bother since.

Lily knew what was expected of her son and the fact he had left after Dumbledore's death would cause mass panic if it became general knowledge. "He left at midnight to go stay with his friends, He did not let me know if it was Blaise, Neville or Hermione though."

"Oh, well I know Blaise has moved to Italy with stay with his father's family and Hermione's parent's were moving to Australia, so he must be staying with Neville." Minerva then pondered Frank's quiet, studious son. With the Granger girl, those three Gryffindor's acted like Ravenclaws in their study habits. All three had topped her classes with that Zabini boy since first year.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Rita Skeeter knew most who were acquainted with her would describe her as a complete and utter bitch. Well, her personal goal in life was to bring the great and the good down a few pegs, knock them off their pedestals. She could be accused of conducting a campaign of petty revenge, but the worst dregs of wizarding society would still refer to her as a jumped up mudblood. She was a halfblood in truth. Her father had kept a mudblood lover but in the interests of his family name and pureblood heritage, had refused to recognize his bastard child. She reflected on her relatives in the magical world with a sneer. She should have been a Flint, but she was an embarrassment to their good name. She put the final words on her two articles going to press tonight for tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet. Her spite and vitriol poured into the first article describing Hogwarts as a failing institution, doomed after the Peverell heir had removed the family trust. No more funding for muggleborns there. Skeeter herself had been the recipient of a full scholarship. She was grateful to her benefactor but seeing as he hated an despised the status quo as well, she felt no remorse in butchering her former alma mater.

The second piece was for the family section, written in a matter of fact tone, completely without her usual flourishes. A soupçon of sympathy sprinkled the article but in moderation. The piece detailing the home life of the supposed Chosen one. The truth was the boy had been treated with suspision and derision since returning to the Magical World at 11. His mother was painted as the neglectful bitch she had proved to be, but most of the article spoke of the Deatheater the 'sainted' Lily Potter had married who had abused the boy constantly at home and at school. Three ex-teachers had spoken out about the crimes of Severus Snape. Most daminig had been Remus Lupin, but Delores Umbridge and Alastor Moody had also catalogued the hazing, the unjust point taking, the serial detentions and the phyiscal and emotional abuse. Snape was a bitter, violent man, only free because of the personal vindication of his innocence by Albus Dumbledore, despite the fact he had been named during the trials by Igor Karkaroff, and on arrest proved to be a fully marked deatheater.

She remembered first meeting the Boy-who-lived during her coverage of the weighing of the wands ceremony during the Triwizard Tournament. The boy had reportedly proved to be justifiably courageous with his full oath sworn right after the drawing of the champions from the Goblet of Fire, in front of all, stating on his life and magic that he had not entered the competition nor had another enter for him. Quick thinking on his part had stopped anyone thinking of him as a cheat, but as a victim of some nefarious scheme. Most had thought the headmaster had done it to temper the Golden boy, who had so far at school failed to shine except academically. The Wizarding World wanted a hero not a swot. His oath had been backed by Professor Moody in no uncertain terms had spoken of a plot to kill the Boy-who-lived. She had been quite prepared to destroy the boy's reputation, but he was nothing like her expectations. The Potter's were known to be wealthy and the Widow still dressed in the finest of fashions, not that she was seen in public often, but the boy she interviewed was an urchin with second, maybe third hand robes, ill-fitting and broken muggle spectacles and worn out trainers on his feet. James Potter would be revolving in his grave to see his eldest, his heir dressed this way. As she talked to the boy of his shock entry into the competition in seclusion away from the hubbub in the main hall, the boy had stopped her mid flow. "You better wrap this up now. I've missed Potions and the Professor will be arriving any minute to make sure I do not sully his or my mother's good names." As soon as the words were out of the boy's mouth, the door had crashed open and the bat like visage of the Potions master had dragged the boy out of the side chamber with such force the boy's robes had ripped, Harry had back tracked fast across the room on his backside to but the maximum amount of space between himself and his teacher. She had then witnessed as the boy curled to protect himself as the man approached. The man had only stopped when he remembered he had an audience as the Judges, the representatives of the other schools and the ministry looked on. Only Mad-Eye had moved forward to protect the boy. No one said anything, as Severus Snape was the boy's guardian. The rumour was the Potter child needed firm hand. From Rita's stand point this was not discipline but abuse. The subtle control of Albus Dumbledore meant not a bad word could be published about his pet Deatheater.

She noted the Potter Boy had carefully stared at her, acknowledging the look of horror of the journalist's face at the scene before her was in marked contrast with uncomfortable, embarrassed or disdainful expressions of the other occupants of the room. She knew Snape's metal, he was a bully. Over that year she had corresponded with Potter, met his friends and grown to appreciate the boy's patience and depth of character. Small snippets of gossip made it to her, which she followed up. Then came her scoop at the end, the disappearance and murder of Cedric Diggory, the fact the notorious Deatheater Barty Crounch Junior lived and had masqueraded at Hogwarts all year, and then the fact Lord Black had been innocent and imprisoned without a trial. The true secret keeper alive having hidden in his animagus firm in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, the pet of Ronald Wealsey.

Now she was planning her first book, the Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, but first she would ruin Severus and Lily Snape's reputations. Her present piece only ghosted on Harry's unhappy home life. Her next piece would go in depth into the background of the man who had made their Chosen One's life a living hell at home and at school. The fact all stood by and allowed it to happen, even the boy's mother. The fact the Snape's had spent the generous allowance for the Potter heirs upkeep not on the boy but on themselves. Rita had copies of the accounts from Slug and Jiggers on Snape's expenditure, paid for by the Potter Accounts. The man was a thief as well. Rita then paused and jotted down some notes. She had spoken to Petunia Dursley, just before the family had emigrated to South Africa. Lilly Snape had not given her sister one knut for the nearly ten years to the woman who had brought up her son, while drawing the full allowance from her late husband's vaults to spend on herself and her lover/husband and then on Snape's daughters.

Minerva was called to Gringott's for an evening meeting. She was only acting Headmistress as the board were still undecided who would take the post. Minerva in reality did not want to step into Albus' shoes and hoped the Board would appoint someone new, from outside of the current staff. Severus and Filius were unlikely to even be considered. One too young and one not fully human. She, Poppy and Pomona did not want it. Her own favourite was Horace Slughorn. He was well liked by the staff and the ministry. A good stop gap, but unlikely to take it as he wished to return to retirement.

Minerva was shown into the office of Farnaringer, the holder of the Hogwarts accounts. He was a goblin of few words. He pulled up the accounts ledger and pointed to the current month's page. In the summer the accounts normally were slightly in the red, due to maintence expenditure before the fees were banked. This year, the proposed fees column was drastically lower. The goblin then in a low gravelly voice stated "Budget cuts are needed. Across the board, Staff have to go, or you all must take a pay cut. Projections put a 20% drop in revenue and in student numbers. Fees must rise, belts must be tightened."

Minerva looked over the account's before noticing, the fees from he Peverell-Hogwarts Trust were absent.

"There has been a mistake. The Muggleborn scholarships are missing." Minerva kept her cool. One always talked plainly to Goblin's, no need for courtesy or politeness.

"No trust fund. Lord Peverell has reassigned the funds." said the banker curtly.

"That is impossible, those funds have been assigned for generations! Who will provide the muggleborn scholarships now?" said the shocked scholar, her mind reeling on the thousands of galleons stripped from their accounts without warning or justification

"I just over see the accounts. You have to rebalance your budget. You have a month to reorganise the school's spending." The goblin then packed up the ledger before stating in a condescending tone. "I will be reassigned to more profitable work in September. Your new account manger will be a teller not a senior partner." and with that the small figure retreated from the office. Minerva knew the next Board meeting in three days would see her sacked for mismanagement for allowing this to happen.

Severus Snape looked at the watery scrabbled eggs, the burnt bacon and the soggy toast on the table. He then looked at his wife, there was a woman who should not have to cook. "Philomena, I think you should take over cooking duties for the rest of the summer." Hopefully his eldest daughter was a better cook than his wife. His owl, Diogenes, then swooped into the dining room with its mismatched chairs, china and cutlery. The fine mahogany table and chairs, the french china and silver tableware and cutlery were a thing of the past. Snape appreciated the finer things in life, he no longer could drink fine cognac or port, select wines from the Manor's cellar or afford those items from Fortnum's that he relished. Now they had to make do. He thought sourly of his stepson who had proved truly short sighted. The privations, restrictions and disciplining had been necessary to strengthen the boy;s character for his task ahead, The boy had to destroy the dark lord, had to sacrifice himself for all. Snape knew Potter's destiny, something he would never tell delicate Lily. Harry had no need for comforts, he was a weapon, forged in adversity. God help them, he had tried so hard but the boy was truly a Potter, spoiled and self-centred.

Lily looked tired as she read the paper. The headline screamed the usual tripe spouted by Rita Skeeter. The Prophet was a true rag these days. Lily paled, "Harry has given that woman an interview. It's a fairly balanced piece." Lily would have expected a much harsher piece from Rita Skeeter. In her words she found out that Harry was had taken his muggle exams and felt more connected with his Aunt rather than his mother and her husband. There was nothing in print that anyone at Hogwarts or in the Order did not know. Harry called Snape a harsh disciplinarian. That was kinder than she expected. The editorial was sharper and raked over the details. The Chosen One neglected and shunned at home. It could have been worse, a lot worse. In truth, Lily hated looking at her son. He looked so like James, her lost love. She had married Severus because he loved her deeply, she knew deep down she did not return his feelings, not with the same intensity. She never spoke of her first marriage but she had fallen deeply, passionately and truly in love with the grieving, intense James who she had shared Head duties with at school. Harry was so like his father; not the fool, the joker or the Quidditch player but that heart broken young man who had lost his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Augusta Longbottom was the Dowager Matriarch of this Noble House, a decendant herself of many good families, and the heiress of the Grantham family in her own right from her own mother. She had been born a Croaker, her half-brother retained the family titles. She had only spoken a few words to his heir, a distant cousin and unspeakable. Enid had never had children. The trials and tribulations of the past had made her a bitter old woman. However, she was smart enough to acknowledge her own mistakes. The most heinous of these had been her own misjudgment of her grandson, Heir of the House and now full Lord, her son insane and unable to fulfill his noble duties. She stood by him as he stood in his full Wizengamot robes. He had written his initial inaugural speech and was prepared to take over as proxy for the Potter, Black and Peverell seats in the Chamber. It was a major power shift, one even she had not seen coming. Neville had kept his close friendship with the new Lord Potter a secret from her, she had assumed the boy had been friendless at school, well apart from that muggle-born chit, Granger. Neviille had surpassed his father academically and had only recently showed her the wand he himself had crafted, from thestral hair and sequoia. The boy had hidden depths with a wand like that. He had proved himself a true pureblood scion and a strong, neutral wizard, neither dark nor light, balanced with his power masked, to be underestimated by your enemies lulling them into a false sense of superiority. All that had misused him and abused him in the past better beware. He took after his Black grandmother, Callidora, in many respects, quiet, stoic and unassuming but underneath it all a maverick free thinker.

She had made her peace with him. He had always respected her and understood her formal and stiff nature, she had kept her distance after loosing her beloved husband and the son she'd had doted on. Neville had always been introverted but with a willful streak. She never understood how Algie had thought the boy a squib, no accidental magic was explained by his happy hours spent gardening, his magic enfused his hobby and how their garden bloomed under the boy's charge. All Algie did was make Neville a nervous wreck around adult males, by forever hurting him.

Neville stood tall, proud and finally handsome. He had grown into his looks with his final growth spurt into a man. There was no puppy fat nor nervousness about his gait. "You have made me a happy old woman today. You will be a fine lord and serve this family well. I am glad the old alliance with House Potter is preserved. The fact Dumbledore took control of the proxies always sat uneasily with me." The old woman adjusted her tiara, the first session meant all dressed in their finery and she had to outshine Muriel Prewitt-Weasley. "Is it true that neither Lily or Abus instructed young Hadrain on his position and responsibilities?"

"Yes Grandmama, he was never even introduced to the Goblin retainer until this summer. Lily even withheld his trust fund." Neville's trust fund had been meagre, but he had learned to budget when given the freedom to purchase supplies, his clothes and necessities for school. Harry had over the years earned money while at his Aunt's to pay for his school supplies. It had been quite shocking the poverty Harry had endured.

"Well, I will give that girl a piece of my mind when I see her." Augusta then brought forth the subject she wanted to broach with her grandson. "James should have never married her. Hadrian could still have been heir, but that girl has spat on our traditions letting her boy grow up ingnorant and if I heard correctly beaten and abused by that 'Deatheater' husband of hers."

"I understand Grandmama. I.." Neville paused and swallowed to try and ease his discomfort. "I would like you to formally matchmake for me. I do not wish any mishaps for my future. I know you disapproved of my romance with Hermione and we have come to an agreement, a mutually beneficial agreement. She wishes to study, to join the law enforcement branch of the ICW and agrees I need a good wife. I wish to be engaged by the Midwinter Ministry Ball, but please no one I'm closely related to." It felt like betrayal to mislead his grandmother but she had assumed his friendship with Hermione had been a romantic one, that had lead to peels of laughter from all his friends. Hermione had dated Victor Krum and was now playing hard to get to poor Blaise. Hermione did not want to be any pureblood's wife, but the Italians had a more open understanding of family. Blaise would have a full open relationship with Hermione with children, a home and such, without contracts or matrimony. At some point after his grandfather's death Blaise would either appoint his son as heir, or marry. Pureblood's in Britain frowned on extramarital relations of any kind, but such was the world he had grown up in. "And Grandmama, I have no restrictions on my wife, either a widow or virgin is acceptable, even from one of the... less respectable houses."

"Very good, Neville. I will look for a suitable companion for you." Augusta was relieved that her grandson was opting for a traditional courtship. She herself had fallen in love with her husband soon after their marriage. Neville would only met his future bride a couple of times before they were contracted. Magical compatibility would ensure a happy, successful union. Love came with your bonding. None of this fuss and nonsense of true love, poppycock, in her opinion.

In these troubled times, the opening session of the Wizengamot, held in early August, followed by the Ministry ball, was always an event for all respectable, noble and ancient houses to attend. As the great and good circulated before entering the political chamber, most noted the absence of the boy many assumed to be Dumbledore's chosen magical and political successor, the young Lord Potter. It was a popular knowledge, Potter was being groomed to be the new Leader of the Light. A disquiet and unease ran through the 'Light' camp as it neared the hour of the session to start. Elphias Doge walked up to his old friends Amelia Bones and Dedalus Diggle, and in a hished anxious whisper stated " The Potter boy has changed his proxy. I no longer act for him. I cannot guess who the boy has trusted with his votes."

Diggle frowned, "How? We have kept him isolated, ignorant. Even his godfather has not been allowed to contact him. Snape assured me he has no friends at school. Well apart from that Lovegood girl, but she's only sixteen."

Doge considered all the known facts, "Well, someone has guided the boy. I got my notification five minutes ago. Its all legal and perfectly above board. I understand Dumbledore had a task for him, he wasn't meant to get involved in the political arena until after his appointed task."

Neither wizard spoke of the prophecy, though both elder Order member's knew the gist of it. Potter was key to removing the threat posed by Voldemort. The Minister was ineffectual, the loss of these key votes was likely to give the traditionalist purebloods a majority. It would mean a bloodless transfer of power. Potter would not condone such a thing. Albus had loved the boy like a grandson. There was no reason to even suggest such a thing. The boy leaving just meant he had taken a proactive role and started his task. Doge would talk with Snape as soon as the session concluded. That was the only logical conclusion.

"I'm telling you, Potter has handed his family votes to Longbottom. I'm not sure who was voting as the Black proxy, but it was not Malfoy. Augusta would not let me talk to Neville, you know how protective she is."

Snape sneered at the mention of the Longbottom Squib, how that boy had gotten straight O's in his OWL's he'd never know. He had been sure Potter had failed his and he got that blasted prize. Teaching the two of them this year had been the usual series of ineptitude and brazen idiocy, both had scrapped a T last year in DADA. Snape grinned inwardly at the fact he had survived a year in his post proving there was no curse, the other teachers were just lacking.

"Longbottom was as much a loner as Potter. Maybe they talked. I never observed them together." Snape then considered the fact Dumbledore had gifted that blasted cloak to Potter at Christmas in First Year. Snape had tried to confiscate the thing, but it hadn't been in his trunk. The boy had hidden it somewhere and Dumbledore had ordered Snape not to get involved. That stupid heirloom was important to the Headmaster's plan in some way. Snape had never been able to catch Potter out of bounds, which had just proved the boy was sneaking about protected by that item. It explained all those little niggles Snape had over the years and considering the fact the boy had been impossible to read after first year, almost like he knew occlumency but that was absurd, Potter was a hotheaded bully just like his father, he had never gotten away with anything at home or school because Snape had made sure he behaved.

Snape then scoffed "What are you worrying about, Longbottom is a slight as they come and would never disobey that Grandmother of his."

Doge then looked at the spy, Dumbledore's most trusted. The one who everyone had trusted to guide the boy to do his duty and never question. "It seems you do not know Augusta Longbottom very well. That woman is as much a pureblood traditionalist as the Flints, the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Carrows, the Crouchs and the rest of them. She is a true matriarch, not one hint of blood traitor taint to her reputation. The woman told her godson, James Potter just to dally with Lily Evans and not to marry her. She tried to guide him after Charles and Dorea were murdered but Potter was head over heels and never believed in such clap trap. Neville grew up with that woman. He may have been a Gryffindor but that boy will have a proper courtship, a contract and a dutiful wife by Christmas. He will be a proper Lord, no having any notions of working for a living. Managing his estates, establishing a family and increasing his holdings will be his goals. Augusta will have drilled that into him."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus had been called to school yesterday, come home late in a foul temper and spent the night in his lab. His mood had not improved this morning, he had tried to strike Philly for her failed attempt at breakfast. Lily had put herself in front of her daughter to protect her and ordered Snape from the house. As soon as he had apparated out the wards had shifted, she was mistress of the house. Snape would not be able to return until she reset the wards. Lily sat and the girls disappeared like ghosts to their own rooms. She gasped with shock at the revelations in this morning's newspaper. It tore down the foundations of her current marriage. Her oldest friend, her husband, the father of her two daughter's was the reason the Potter's and the Longbottom's had been targeted by He-who-must-not-be-named. The reason Voldemort had killed her beloved James. In black and white, it detailed Sybil Trelawney's prophecy, divined during her interview with Albus Dumbledore for the post of Divination's Professor in 1979. The article detailed the fact this accredited seer had just lost her job, her livelihood and her home. The paper went into great detail of Severus Snape overhearing the prophecy of the century and delivering it straight to his then master, the Dark Lord You-Know-Who. The first three lines were printed in the paper for all to read: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …'. _She now doubted every decision she had ever made, her life since 1981 had been shaped by that woman's soothsaying. The flame haired Gryffindor had always thought the whole subject of divination was wishy-washy at best. Harry was so like her in many ways, he thought divination was akin to religion, the weak, the foolish and the desperate clung to the false promises and the hope of a better future without working for it. Lily's own father had been a life long atheist and had held no crock with religious nonsense.

Albus had never spoken of the full reason for Harry's importance to the war, only that he was destined to destroy Voldemort and that he had to grow up to be prepared for that roll. Snape's change of heart at the end of the first war had nothing to so with a great personality change or a horror at what he had become. These revelations made all his motivations suspect. The Dark Lord had spared her on Snape's pleading. The fact she was alive meant Snape was a loyal Deatheater, he was the spy within the Order. He probably was the reason Albus had died and had done everything in his power to give Harry no reason to bond with the wizarding world. Harry had grown up muggle, had been happier with Petunia despite her husband's hatred of all things magical. Tuney's attitude to Harry had totally changed when she realised her sister was still alive and had abandoned her child. Petunia had always had a deep seated inferiority complex until Lily had proved to be a failure as a mother and care giver. Petunia had softened to the boy despite his freakishness, she had used the knowledge that Harry was unhappy in his new home with Severus and Lily, that she had manipulated Harry into feeling accepted at last, not in his true home, the wizarding world but with muggles or as Harry called them, normal people not freaks. It made so much sense that Harry had only befriended Neville Longbottom for the boy to pass his responsibilities into capable hands. All Harry would have to do to leave everything in England far behind was to in the future, adopt Neville's son to be his heir.

Lily then reread the whole article. It was carefully worded to sow doubts about Snape in both camps as a double agent, Snape was both a loyal Deatheater and Order member. It insinuated he was a traitor to Voldemort. It put Snape in danger of both parties, Albus was no longer here to vouch for his spy, the Ministry could arrest him at any moment as he had been convicted as a Deatheater in 1981 but had been set free on Albus's personal commendation. More worryingly, she knew many of the Inner Circle doubted Snape for his close relationship with Dumbledore, his success as a double agent and worst of all his mudblood wife. The Dark Lord had no truck with traitors. Poor Regulus Black had suffered a horrible fate, consumed by inferi, for his change of heart.

Lily had a choice to make, to stand by her husband in these dark times, or to stand up for herself and her daughters. She then stood up straight and knew she was safe here, the house unplottable, the estate had layers of wards. She would cast the fidelis and if the worst came to the worst and home school her girls. She could go muggle for food and necessities. She would empty her vault and get the 100 galleons a month transferred into a muggle bank account, she could easily live off this income. Today she would take both girls to Knockturn for non-Ministry approved wands. It was illegal but now she had to protect her family as she could not trust her husband. First she would write and apologise to Harry for all her failures. She knew he would never forgive her her faults, but love makes you blind, and she was certainly blind to Severus' faults. She would explain she was leaving the wizarding world to protect her girls. Lily knew it was days if not hours before the Ministry fell. There was no prophesied saviour to miraculously save the day. The whole world had bought the fact a baby had stopped Voldemort once. That baby was likely to have been saved not by his own power but a quirk of accidental magic. Harry had been shaped as a victim his entire life, not a hero. A child always seeking out love and acceptance the one thing she had failed to provide. Tears stung her eyes and she brushed them away in anger for being a fool. Snape loved her, but it was not real love, it was controlling and on his terms. He had her as a possession, a spoil of war. Now, she was cast as Helen and Troy was about to fall.

"Rosie, Philly, come downstairs now!" Lily commanded. She was normally soft spoken and easy going. Now she had to be a she-wolf. The girls came downstairs still in their pajamas. It was just 8am. Poor Philly had got up at six to cook for the first time, Lily's attempt at helping had been more of a hindrance. Lily looked at the lumpy porridge and sighed. "Dress in your oldest robes and wear your hooded cloaks, we are going to Gringotts and then shopping. You are both to stay very close to me. Do not ask questions, do not wander off and do not talk to strangers."

"What about breakfast mama?" asked Philly, eying the inedible mess on the dining room table.

Lily thought on it, "I have enough muggle money for McDonald's in London." Lily could go to night-classes and learn to cook. Then again, there was no need to eat a diet of approved proper meals. Muggle supermarkets offered a wealth of easy cook options, snacks and ready-made food. Four miles away was a Tesco's, the Coop was within walking distance. All the easier with feather light bags, apparition and notice-me-not charms.

She would plan, then they would hide. She had denied her heritage for too long. Her girl's had grown up in isolation, trapped in this house. Lily, after the failures in 1981, would trust no one in this world. Harry would know her plan and could seek her and his half sister's out, if he wanted. He would be the only one who could as the Lord of the Estate. Maisie would always be able to enter the house, even if Harry could not find it. She had a sense of foreboding at going into hiding a second time. She would be a widow once more.


	6. Chapter 6

The news day by day was cataloging the Darkening of the Wizarding World. Even the Boy-who-Lived had preferred exile to schooling in Britain. He had abandoned his mother. Details of his home life were a shock to many. Howlers were flooding into the Ministry, demanding that something be done. All who drove Harry Potter away were outed and had their character's destroyed but none more so than the boy's stepfather.

Severus Snape was a the epitome of a true Slytherin. He was ambitious, self-serving, sneaky and liked to win. He was as smart as any Ravenclaw, but knew how to use his intelligence for real purpose. He was an accomplished spell creator, potion master and an expert on the dark arts. At seventeen, he had been personally sought out by the Dark Lord, who had wooed him not a a rank and file junior Deatheater but as the Dark Lord's protégé. He had been groomed as a spy, served his master well and been well rewarded. Severus had delivered the prophecy detailing the foretelling the demise to the Dark Lord, which proved to be the key to being reaccepted by the object of his lifetime obsession, Lily Evans. He had faired better than most of his brethren in the wilderness years, safe and secure at Hogwarts, living with his wife and starting a family. Finally the cuckoo in his nest had left, Harry bloody Potter, who had survived numerous attempts by both Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord himself to ensnare the boy. Potter gave the appearance of being clueless, like his father, but the boy had proved to have hidden depths. His campaign of revenge had played into the Dark Lord's hands, causing disquiet which was building to panic. Severus had been helped at every turn by his wife, who had tried so hard to keep him happy, not her son but him. That fact alone made him supremely happy.

He had been privy to the Headmaster's grand plan, the ultimate sacrifice of the Potter boy, who's death would signal the mortality of Voldemort. Snape had taken his task to heart, keeping the boy down trodden, friendless and ignorant. While not truly his son, most had seen the Potter boy as such and Harry had been bullied and derided constantly by all houses. Slytherin's for not being in his stepfather's house and all the others as an easy target, as Snape himself was untouchable, protected by the Headmaster personally despite his cruel vindictive streak. Harry had become invisible at school as a survival mechanism, the ghost of Gryffindor. Snape had used Potions lessons to heap punishmenst on Harry, so he could keep an eye on the boy to make sure no one talked to him. It had worked all too well, instead of being a willing saviour, the scorn of his fellow pupils had driven the boy from the Magical World, signaling the dawn of the new order, the triumph of the dark, traditional families. The news of the loss of the Peverell fund would be no more muggle infiltration into the Magical World. Hogwarts was following Durmanstrang and offering education to the elite as the rabble were relegated to the education abroad.

Snape had remained an outsider, scorned by his fellow Deatheaters as he had perfected his role as Dumbledore's man. Now he was free of the Old Man's shadow. Today he had returned to his Lord's side to await his new task. He knew Lily would follow her Light roots and go into hiding or maybe into exile, especially after the vindictive article in this morning's Prophet. He was patient, he had wooed her back once, He would do it again. His daughters would be the key, both of them were well versed in the inferiority of the muggle world, neither would settle for hiding. Both had been groomed to be true snakes.

...

Bellatrix Lestranage read her morning post from Gringott's and exploded in rage. Priceless artefacts, paintings and decor at Malfoy Manor exploded as hexes reigned wild and without focus. Insane and spitting, the woman sullied her cousin's name in the foulest of terms, turning the air blue. Sirius was a blood traitor, but he was still Head of House, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Black family and he had stricken Bellatrix from the family, reclaiming her vaults, her inheritance and her dowery. He had named her as the corruptor of Regulus, the reason for Sirius' younger brother's death. She had pushed Regulus to take the Mark. Bellatrix did not give one fig about any of her cousins, nor her sister's but to be cut from the family would loose her credibility with the Dark Lord, would give her husband grounds for an annulment as she was without honour, without a name, but more importantly she had not provided an Heir for Rodolphus. If Lucius and Narcissa followed tradition, she would be cast from the Manor without a backwards glance.

...

Harry, as part of his sessions with his psychologist, had started a journal to 'get over' and move past his awful childhood and even worse adolescence. There were high points along the way, he had against all odds made friends, three close friends. He surprisingly had empathy for others despite the alienation, the harassment and the loneliness. The first few weeks at school had been a repeat of his experiences at Primary School in Little Whining, with the one exception, Harry was a wizard, one who had studied hard during his imprisonment at the Dowager's residence. The house elf Maisie had free run to the entire Potter library, inaccessible to all not of Potter blood. At school, he passed silent, sleeping in a hidden closet in the Tower, eating in the kitchens, with a strong notice me not charm applied to himself so even Snape did not pay him attention half the time. He had begun to believe the fact he was an unloveable freak. It was Halloween when he befriended the two other outcasts of Gryffindor house, when he gathered his courage and had spoken to Hermione Granger. Most of their house had stood by as the bully and jerk Ron Weasley had been his usual foul self and caused the brash know-it-all to run into the bathroom to cry, destroyed by cruel words. He had gone to talk to her after she bunked off the afternoon periods, something Granger would never normally do. She had been the only person in the entire school to offer sympathy for the anniversary of his father's death and his own exile. Not even his mother had offered condolences or any shared grief. No Lily had written once this term to berate him for his poor performance in Potions. No, after that he decided not to write one word to that woman. He had spoken to Hermione on how awful living with Severus 'the human bat' was. They had found common ground, each complaining about everyone here until their tête-à-tête had been disturbed by a shy Neville Longbottom with news of a rogue Troll. The three had out maneuvered the beast. Hermione and Neville were fast friends. Harry remained the ghost. Not many stayed that Christmas, worst luck was Ron and Percy Weasley were ever present in the Tower, so Harry could not relax. The twins were the complete antithesis of most of Harry's housemates. The two had taken to observing the little invisible first year. The evil menaces did not prank Harry, just grinning, giving thumbs up signals and helping him avoid Snape. With the twins help, he had actually snuck out to fly. They had shown him the basics as he had not turned up to his initial flying lesson.

In February, after another spectacular defeat for Gryffindor at Quiddich, Harry had flown on Fred's broom as Hufflepuff celebrated and Gryffindor partied their sorrows away. The enigma of Sytherin House had joined Harry to fly. Blaise Zabini was another fantastic flyer, another outcast, quiet and studious. For two years they did not talk, just fly together.

...

Minerva had tendered her resignation as Acting Headmistress and as Teacher of Transfiguration. She was leaving her home for over forty years to teach Advanced Transfiguration and Conjuring in Ireland. She had let her students know of her move. She was not the only teacher to leave, Trelawney had already departed and Filius Flitwick was also leaving to teach dueling in Italy. The New Acting Headmistress appointed by the Ministry, Miss Delores Umbridge saw no place in her school for halfbreeds.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius thought back in the consequences of his actions in 1981, he had failed himself, his godson, his one true friend and his promises to his blood-brother. Both he, Remus and Harry had suffered horrifically from the fall out from James' death. Harry should have been kept safe and protected by Lily. He still could not comprehend why she had handed James' son, his godson, over to her bitch of a sister to raise. After the attack, when he spoke to her at the cottage in Godric's Hollow, she had been sat beside James body, she still had Wormtail's message in her hand. His pleading for her to come over to his flat. He had been absent despite his urgent message, she had arrived home to find complete devestation. Pettigrew had betrayed the secret, the fidelis had broken. Sirius had picked up Harry to nurse him and Lily had immediately snatched the child, she had up to that point been ignoring and told Sirius to do his duty as an Auror. He had tracked the rat, who had blown up the gas main in the process framing Sirius for murder. Crouch had sent him to Azkaban without a trial or even an interrogation or statement. He had escaped to track Wormtail in 1993 thinking Harry was happy with his mother.

He, however, did not know Lily Evans at all. She had given up her son, James' heir and forgiven Snape. More than that she had married that Deatheater scum. Harry had grown thinking both his parent's dead to find at eleven his mother was a liar and a whore. The woman had then neglected and abused her son, maybe not directly but her inaction was unforgivable.

In 1981, Lily had taken up with Snape and cruelly snubbed Remus, her one good friend left from Gryffindor. Mary MacDonald had died, Alice Longbottom was as good as dead. She and Remus had been close, she had figuring out his curse before even James and himself. She had said being a werewolf was not his fault but she would not even answer his letters after James' death. She had even ordered that he had no contact with Harry, cutting him off fully from all he considered family, his pack. Remus had suffered alone until 1993. Remus was still not fully recovered from his years alone, fighting himself, hating the wolf and cursing his lonely existance.

Sirius had been in counselling for two years but he still could not consider that woman just fallible not criminal. 'To err is human, to forgive divine', there was no forgiveness for James' wife, not from Sirius, not from Remus, and most telling not from Harry.

Hermione watched Harry study. He was even worse than her and she pushed herself to be top student. Harry had the added incentive of always being one step ahead of his bastard stepfather. The simple fact that that man had been allowed to teach was beyond her or her parent's comprehension. Snape was an abusive controlling bully. She was so glad they had decided to leave Britain. The improvements to her friend were wonderful to see. mind you the island was paradise. Even she had let her hair down, so to speak. By Christmas they would be finished their finals and would transfer to New York to become Agents for the International Confederation of Wizards. Investigators, the equivilant of Hitwiards and Aurors, or the muggle spies in reality, but they would be part of the taskforce to bring Great Britain back into line with International Law. Harry was looking forward to training. They had been working out and dueling every day to get in practice.

She should have known better than to daydream, in her distraction Harry had disillusioned himself and had just vanished her chair making her fall flat on her back onto the floor. She had to be game for anything living with a Marauder and his chosen heir. She shielded while still winded automatically, as the next barrage of spells came her way. She was then up and on the attack. She would loose, Harry was just to quick, too sneaky, too powerful, but she would never back down.

The assassination of Minister Rufus Scrimogeour had passed with barely a couple of paragraphs in the Prophet. The Muggle born Registration Committee had only taken a few dozen into custody. It was as if most had been forewarned and fled. Inflation rose as border controls were placed by Britain's European neighbours. Sanctions were placed by the ICW, but the Prophet gave no reason for these controls. In reality, for most purebloods nothing really changed.

In mid August, Hogwarts had a new Headmaster, a new curriculum and several new teachers. The result of which was that any pureblood worth his or her salt was homeschooled. Neville was one who was not going to be put under restrictions in his chosen Newts because of the failure to get decent teachers. He would pass his exams in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA and Herbology by self study. Well he had covered most he needed to know by sixth year so it was really just revision and he could concentrate on Estate Management and his Wizengamot duties.

A darkly dressed and sour Severus Snape presided over his first Staff Meeting. Muggle Studies and Divination had been dropped from the a school. Quidditch and Flying was for only those who sould afford an extra 250 galleons a year in fees. The two Carrows, dyed in the wool supporters of Voldemort were teaching Charms and Transfiguration. Alecto was the lucky Deputy Headmistress. Elvira Rockwood Flint, a bitter widow twice over, was teaching Dark Arts. She favoured the copying from a book, learning by rote, children to be seen but not heard approach to education. Snape guessed he would have three maybe four resignations by the end of the year as Sprout, Sinistra, Babbage and even Slughorn would clamber to leave the sinking ship. The hole in the school finances had seen half the elves sold, the proposed catering reduced to gulag like rations and most of the portraits and heirlooms had been seized by the Goblin's as collateral for the arrears already accrued. Hogwarts was a shadow of her former self.

On September the First, the returning pupils noted that roll call was taken by prefects at start of each meal. There was no opening feast only communal dishes of grey soup followed by grey stew. Dessert was a thing of the past. Many wrote home that night begging for a transfer abroad or to be homeschooled. With the death of Dumbledore, Hogwarts had become a thing to be endured. For any that read muggle fiction, the school was a reflection of all the poor educational establishments written avout in the early nineteenth century.

Done was a genial, crazy if a bit distant headmaster. Snape's humour, little that he had, had disappeared with his wayward wife. He was harsh, unjustly cruel to all, even to his former charges in Slytherin House and seemed to revel in the fact that House Points were all in the negative. Draco was most vocal in his horror at what his school had become. He was still protesting even after he had been assigned four weeks of detention by Snape and only shut up when his prefect's badge was handed to Theodore Nott. Snape had no favourites, no preferences. All failed to live up to his standards.

Lucius was half tempted to remove Draco, but Voldemort wanted Hogwarts to stand on its own two feet, as a leaner and darker institution to reflect the future of his new society, producing obedient servants. The Children of Death Eater's had no choice not only to endure Hogwarts but they were expected to excel and to be examples to all to follow the new order. Strangely there were two shining examples of the kind of students now expected. Rising to the challenge of being nasty, sneaky, backstabbing and only out for themeselevs wer Ron Weasley and his Sister Ginerva. Both were Gryffindor Prefects who seemed to thrive under the new regime. They strove to make sure all in there house were perfectly drilled, handing out vicious punishments to transgressors. Both were lucky to get hampers of food from home to supplement the vile school provisions. Ron even liked Dark Arts. He was actually passing all his classes, always giving the correct answer when called on. Excellence was no longer called for, students were required to have off pat Ministry approved answers, to appear on time and never to cause a fuss or to be noticed in general and never to ask questions.


	8. Chapter 8

The undercover search and destroy team had worked for nine months to seek out and eliminate the Horcruxes. Harry had been a kept informed of the progress of the team, led by Remus Lupin, as he had trained as an Agent of the United States Department of Justice, the American equivalent of Aurors and Hitwizards. Four horcruxes had been found and cleansed of dark magic including the locket, the cup, the finally the diadem. Only the Dark Bastard and his snake were left. Harry was woken in the middle of the night as part of the strike force assembling to go back to Britain and Harry was needed at the briefing. The details of the Prophecy was to be made public. The ICW had the backing of Aurors from around the world. Great Britain would be be brought back into line with international law. The world were taking out the dark regime, no criminal would escape this time. The entire Ministry were suspect, as were all in positions of power. International arrest warrants were issued through the International Court in the Hague. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, was named as were all known Deatheaters and sympathisers including the former Minister Cornelius Fudge and his Undersecretary Delores Umbridge. A three-pronged attack was planned, the Ministry, Azkaban and Hogwarts. Mopping up would then target the homes of the Criminals. The ICW had already secured the full cooperation of the Goblins and Curse breakers would be used to bring down the wards. Even homes under the Fidelis would be put under siege, eventually the occupants would surrender or starve.

As a junior agent, even though he who had a significant role to play in todays events, Harry was to be kept safe until Voldemort was located. He was part of the advance squad at Hogsmead one of the few who knew Hogwarts and Hogsmede inside out. The co-conspirators of the Weasley twins, their close friends Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood and Neville were already sat in the back room of the Hogs Head with Alberforth Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacoeur. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin had departed for London to lead the team into the . Harry walked in with his minder Senior Agent Charles Moore, a gruff no nonsense ex-marine, who was to get Harry to his target. Remus had the Sword of Gryffindor on his knee, stolen from the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts the previous summer. A final piece of mischief from Harry at school. One that had gone unnoticed as he had left a replica in its place. It had been one of the things that kept Harry sane in the oppressive and unjust atmosphere at a school that was neither home nor educational. Snape had considered his stepson downtrodden and on a very short leash. Harry's every move watched and reported on. Then again magic was a wonderful thing. It had taken Harry's friends to show him how to evolve, fight and thrive despite the hard to avoid institutional punishment regime.

The battle progressed and ICW held their line, the students had been evacuated, the forces of the soon to be deposed regime were dwindling and now the inner circle and the Dark Lord entered the fray. Severus Snape was unaccounted for, he had fled the school as the ICW arrived and those branded followers in the halls were arrested as terrorists. The tide had turned. It was turning into a rout when Harry stood before the Dark Lord, Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Dark Lord had miscalculated but of all the losses to day only one was felt by the Dark Wizard. His beloved familiar had fallen after searching the castle for his diadem. He had begun to doubt of the safety of his most precious items.

The young junior agent was wearing standard government issue battle robes, indistinguishable from the rest of the fighters. "Hello Tom. Been a long time hasn't it?"

"Potter! I was told you had fled. I know from our connection, how much you hated your stepfather. I'm afraid he was a loyal supported until his end. I now have the headmaster's wand. I'm sure you know of its significance. The wand of Gellert Grindelwald, the supposed death stick, the unbeatable wand, the hallow." The Dark Lord grinned at the mere weakling before him.

"I've been studying soul magic. I have an affinity to it. Necromancy is not illegal in the United States. I may have had poor scores and pitiful class results at Hogwarts but those bastards could not see the wood for the trees." Harry glossed over the fact he had excelled in private for Remus Lupin, for Fiius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn. He hid his intelligence, his drive to excel and his loyalty to his few friends and allies, appearing as reckless and as dense as Ron Weasley, the epitome of Gryffindor house. Dumbledore viewed him as a disappointment. believing the lies of his pet spy. Snape had obvoiusly told his true master the same bull.

"Necromancy?"

Harry then began to chant, he called on the Great Spirit to restore balance and to take his due. The pull of the Veil was strong, the whispers of the world beyond was heard by the very mortal man who feared the next great adventure above all. Harry knew of balance, of duality, a beginning and an end. Voldemort was not the first to seek immorality, but more than most had pursued it despite the fact it came at a great price. He had been cleansed himself of Voldemort's stain on his own soul. The man had no idea of the destruction of his soul anchors. A quest Snape had assumed had faltered with the death of the Great Albus Dumbledore and the expatriation of the Chosen One to foreign shores.

A blaze of curses, dark and deadly flowed from the Dark Lord, but Harry with great dexterity moved to avoid, to shield and to defend. Those who watched saw two equals with opposing styles. The naive would call it light and dark, but they could not hear the low murmur of continual devotion from the younger duelist.

"You are a fool! I cannot be defeated. I will destroy you, then your mother and your sisters. All you hold dear shall be tormented for my amusement. The world will be bent to my will." The fighting words, were spat out, the fight was to the death. Neither opponent would give quarter but there was fear in the Elder's eyes. Ghosts of those long dead and the newly slain formed a circle around the two fighter's. It was only then that Tom Riddle noted the ring on his opponenets hand. The Peverell family heirloom, death's stone.

Magic flowed. Harry had learned much in the ten months exiled from Britain. This was his destiny. The Dark Lord was waining, the child was nothing like his loyal potion master had described. Had it all been a ploy? That was not possible, all his other spies, his own observations had been of a poor student, a mediocre wizard, a weak and pitiful boy, bullied and ridiculed by all. The wizard before him was still faultlessly reacting and defending. It was beautiful to see the effortless flow of magic and movement. Before him was his equal. A kind word, an offer of revenge on his abusers and this boy could have been his right hand. Voldemort should have relinquished his loyal supporters for a chance to ensnare this worthy opponent.

Harry guessed the train of thought of his nemesis and after enduring the taunts which had been without power to the cutting insults he had endured growing up, a boy unloved and derided. "Do not doubt your former potion's master, he did not betray you. He only saw me as a mere shadow of my father, one he could taunt and torture without reprisal from anyone. I do hope you made his death painful." Harry smiled, hard, cold and cruel. If this Dark Lord thought him a tool of Dumbledore, he was gravely mistaken. Harry saw fear in Voldemort's eye's, he was not fighting a beacon of light but one who was after his own position. Harry's next curse was an energy sapping hex. It touched the Dark Lord and syphoned his core to the elements. "I return your power to nature to redress your crimes. You are not really alive, a creation of magic. Prepare for your journey to hell."

As the construct of flesh, blood and bone was deprived of the magic, the thing that had been a mage class wizard was crumbling to nothing. "My blood stolen for your resurrection I willingly gift to those you murdered. I offer my magic freely to have their vengeance. It is time to fear Tom. I give all to see you destroyed."

Harry faltered as he gifted his essence through the hallow as a pure offering. Willing sacrifice of a pure soul, of the guiltless and the virginal was the oldest and deepest of magics. The young agent closed his eyes as he felt his energy levels plummet. The duel had distracted the Leader of the Current Regime in Magical Britain from Harry's true game plan. The dead would briefly rise. No mortal could survive such a assault from the victims of a Dark Soul. The boy smiled. Today he fulfilled the damned prophecy that had ruined his life. This was an end and a beginning. Harry briefly looked on the face of his long dead father before his world faded to black.

The wards on the Potter Estate flickered and then collapsed. The last known home of the Death Eater Severus Snape came into view. The team of Goblins entered the cottage and arrested the wife and the two minor daughters were sent to a holding centre for evaluation and fostering.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke and sat up to take in a white world. He guessed he was dreaming or maybe this was Heaven? He saw the platform and trains on the normal side of Kings Cross. It was quite comforting that there were no freak stream trains here. He then noted a figure walking toward him. It took him a moment to realise who the man was. Alastor Moody was whole, all the hurts and amputations caused by dark magic had been healed and no crazy magical eye to freak Harry out.

Harry had met and befriended Alastor at the end of in fourth year. While others had been in a flap about Cedric's disappearance and the capture of the Deatheater Crouch, Harry had freed the real Moody from his trunk and taking him to the shrew Pomphrey for healing. Moody took his debts seriously and had joined the small crowd of those trusted to get to know Harry. The man hated and despised Snape so he was not all bad. The old auror was also astute enough not to need an all seeing eye to notice the real Harry James Potter not he lies. The boy was very badly treated at home and at school, except by Filch and Flitwick of all people.

"What have you done, you foolish boy?" Alastor drew Harry into a hug. "I never expected you to fulfill Albus' crazy scheme. You sacrificed your beautiful magic? I don't understand." Alastor had truly like the man James' son had grown to be, sticking two fingers up at the Order and his mother. "You were meant to be safe and happy. This was never your responsibility. You are just seventeen. You should be chasing girls, drinking, playing quidditch and eating your weight in sweets. What happened?"

"Sirius happened. I told him the prophecy. He pushed me to be just like James. I never noticed until I went to live with him. He was fixated on me being just like his bestest friend, his blood brother. I don't think he ever really saw me. It was great though. I had six months of almost happiness, but that damn prophecy was in force. I joined the Academy in Washington, to become an Auror recruit. There program takes five months to complete. I was top of my class. Law enforcement major, just like dad. As soon as Remus completed his task I was portkeyed to the ICW base in Ireland waiting for my chance to pop Voldemort. I was just a means to an end. Well, he's toast now." Harry looked at the blue eyes and golden full head of hair on this ghost Moody. "I never wanted to be a freak. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to fit in so badly as a child in Surrey. Not be an orphan, not be a burden. Only I my wish. I learne I actually had a family at eleven and it was my worst nightmare, a place worse than the Dursley's. Petunia and Vernon never wanted to have anything to do with Lily but the bitch cast me off into the muggle world to get down and dirty with that bastard Snape." Harry tried to stop the tears welling up in his eyes and ground the heals of his hands into his eye sockets, before changing the subject. "Do you want to know how I got to be friends with Filch?"

Alastor had always wondered on that fact. The caretaker had in never empathised or like any student in all his years at Hogwarts.

"In first year I heard all that foul gossip of mudbloods stealing people's magic. I offered Argus my magic, if he wanted it. I certainly didn't. He wasn't a bad sort, just bitter, resentful. I got him and his whole chip against the freaky magical world, making him an outcast in his own home. I never got Snape. Bitter and hateful, even after he got his heart's desire. Just a complete and utter bastard really." Harry smiled wistfully, "Anyway, I gave my magic away to off snake face. Only it wasn't just my magic as a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house. Generations of wards charged and stored was released. No more Potter's in the magical world. Even if I'm stupid enough to get some bint pregnant, the kid will be normal. I've ensured that. " Harry then turned around and viewed the trains. "Whats the deal? Flip a coin, rebirth or eternal sleep?"

"No, you aren't fully Dead." Alastor looked at the boy wondering at the fact the boy was so weary of life at seventeen, a life where he had never really lived, never loved or been unguarded with anyone, even his closest friends. Never trusting anyone in the world of lies and deceit, the Magical world was so deeply hated by Harry Potter, yet he had sacrificed everything to destroy the man who had murdered his father. Harry would have been such a different boy if James had brought him up. He would have seen joy and wonder in magic. Alastor suddenly wanted to sit and explain to his old friend Albus that all his decisions regarding this boy were like ash in their mouths. Innocence had been abused and broken. No prophecy was worth this price.

"Only mostly dead, ehh. No true love waiting for me, Moody. What's the catch?" The distrustful and dark look on Harry's face was the boy being fully open with his father's mentor.

"Go live your life. Be the best bloody muggle on the planet. No more sacrifice. Become a hedonist, live each moment like its your last. I hope I don't see you again for many, many years."

"No wanting me to be just like my dad?"

"No."

"Oh I plan to open a coffee shop. Listen to gossip all day long and I think I'll fuck a different girl or boy each night. You can keep playing happy families. Thats a losers game. I think I'll name my place Moody's after you, you old bastard."

Moody then pointed at the ghostly sprinter. What should have been the St. Neots service. It was the path back to the mortal world.

...

The ghosts had swarmed and dissipated, one seemed to linger over the fallen form of the young agent, but he too faded as Charles Moore ran to appraise the situation. "Dark Lord is dead... Repeat the Dark Lord is vanquished. Operation Night Storm complete. Agent down. Medical assistance required." Moore had checked the shrunken corpse of the dark lord first but Potter was not moving, his eyes slightly open, a look of resigned peace on his face. The kid's wand broken on the ground next to his prone form.

The team medic apparated with a loud crack within ten metres of the scene of devastation. He moved forward under the watchful gaze of the seasoned warrior. "He's breathing, just. Shallow, and thready. Heartbeat stready. My diagnostics are off. There are no wards in place?"

Moore double checked. "No."

"Funny, its as if the kid's a muggle. I'm getting no magical responses at all."


	10. Chapter 10

A small coffee shop on the less fashionable side of Holborn was known for its bohemian and eccentric cliental. The tourists and locals noted the odd dress, the quaint manners and slightly old fashioned englishm free of modern colloquialisms, casual swearing and slang usually peppering the conversations of the locals and native Londoners. For the normal, these odd individuals were thought to be members of a clique or society of gentlemen philantropists or the uniquely outlandish figures of the independently wealthy and those with trust funds with no need to conform to societies norms.

In fact, Moody's Coffee House was possibly the worst kept secret in the Magical World. Neville Longbottom came for elevenses whenever he was in the capital, never drinking coffee in its many varieties, but always a pot of earl grey accompanied by a plate of ginger biscuits. George Weasley normally came alone, but was occasionally joined by his wife and two children. He drank super large cups of extra milky coffee, ate several portions of the cakes and always laughed loudest and longest when talking of past school exploits with the proprietor. A prim and perfectly turned out professional woman and her darkly handsome boyfriend turned up at irregular intervals and the man in charge of the coffee shop would close early and take them to the italian restaurant down the street, to drink prosecco and chianti and to eat far too much, always feasting far into the night.

The place was soon popular enough for the young man to employ staff. The weird regulars did not frighten off passing trade and the coffee shop became a place to visit in its own right for those in the know. The beverages were always excellent, in fact all who worked their were baristas of the highest quality. The cakes, sandwiches and snacks were always available in wide variety and never sold out. Many wondered on the supplier but were always told the food was produced on the premises, home made and fresh. The place never seemed to be affected by other coffee chains opening up. The owner stated he did not need to make much money as he had a good pension from his previous job, having been invalided out of the Police straight after being passing training.

One far less regular visitor was a thin, horse faced woman. She was always warmly greeted by the dark haired owner. Tea was then served in bone china, not the usual eclectic mix of cups and mugs.

Petunia had not been to see Harry for almost a year. She and Vernon still lived in Surrey. She lived the life of a suburban house wife, a neighbourhood gossip, who had grown to be somewhat fond of her strange nephew. She even accepted his less than normal lifestyle. Harry never said anything but she knew Mitch and Cheryl were not just staff, but the truth that they were live in partners. Despite Harry's supposed hatred of commitment, he had settled into a menage a trois, to have a strange family of sorts. Petunia wondered about Cheryl, she could not be sure, but she would not be surprised if that rather tall woman had not been born a he. Petunia always walked from Waterloo across town, she did not like the tube and would never waste money on a taxi. She would sit for a chat, several cups of tea, two or more slices of the superb cheesecake and go home. Today she walked up the Strand from the Embankment, crossing Charing Cross and straight past the Leaky Cauldron.

She did not notice the woman with greying dull red hair, pale skin and thread bare old fashioned clothes, who watched the well dressed Petunia stride with purpose on her way across town.

The years had not been kind to the widow of Severus Snape. She had spent four years in prison. Her daughters adopted and lost to her, forsaking both her and their family name. She worked as a cleaner in Muggle London as no one in Magical Britain wanted anything to do with Lily Snape. She rented a room in Pimlico and existed hand to mouth. With the sale of the Potter Estate, she had lost her Dowager's income as the House of Potter was now deemed extinct. Her only son was revered for his great courage and sacrifice but none of his glory reflected on her. Her second husband was a traitor, a murderer and a terrorist. She, herself had been found guilty of fraud and child abuse. She had rejected, ignored and abused the Saviour of the Magical World, a hero that had suffered a fate worse than death, a grand sorcerer reduced to be completely devoid of magic. Lily had stopped even trying to get Severus' name cleared, to get visiting rights to her own daughter's or to even complain of the fact she had only received a sack of sickles from the sale of the Potter Estate. A sale with the fame of her son had raised millions, half given to charity and half banked in the muggle world.

She followed her sister in the hope of starting a conversation, reminiscing but mostly to talk to someone and not be reviled. Lily missed the Magical world and never felt at home as a muggle.

It was hard work to keep up with the thin and very fit Petunia Dursley. Lily finally caught up and spotted her sister sitting in a coffee house with a dark haired green eyed, well dressed young man. Her son, Harry was now in his late twenties and he looked happy and relaxed. It was like seeing James again. Lily stood transfixed. Unable to disturb the scene of her sister having a spot of tea with her nephew. Petunia had kept in contact with Harry and from the look of the pair, they were genuinely fond of each other.

Harry was clearing the couple of tables they had in front of the main window and then noted the woman on the street staking out his coffee shop. It was the third time this week he had noted his birth mother lose her courage and start to turn away. He made the mistake of making eye contact with the woman he thought he would never cross paths with again. Harry never ventured into the Magical World, he made a point of avoiding certain places in the capital. He had his ever faithful friends to keep him up to date on all the gossip and his house elf Maisie was always busy cooking and popping god knows where to get just the prefect groceries and ingredients. Blaise and his mother sent through coffee. The elf stayed despite the lack of a formal wizard bond, but the elf said Harry was her boy, magic or no magic. In fact, Harry was truly blessed at the moment. He was getting soft in his old agem but he could blame Mitch and Cheryl for getting him to mellow and chill. "Lily... Mother... Its been a long time. Tell me why you are haunting my home and frightening my customers away."

Mitch noted that Harry called the bag lady, Mother. The man had spent four years getting his Harry to open up about the nightmare that his life had been before his accident as a young cop. It had been a fight to get Harry to settle, to accept a relationship and the fact he deserved happiness. It was a strange set up. Cheryl was Ying to Mitch's Yang with Harry providing the glue holding this weird arrangement together. Most assumed it was a three in a bed relationship, not the separate but together way it really worked. Mitch went to warn Cheryl. That bitch who had given birth to Harry was not going to worm her way into their lives, not if he had anything to do with it. He'd even pay to keep the gold digger away.

"I don't want to intrude Harry. You seem happy... successful." Lily stood shifting nervously, wringing her hands together. Talking to the stranger that was her first born. Mind you, all her children were strangers now.

"You are hanging around. Get what ever is on your mind off your chest. Then move on. Stop hanging around like a bad smell. You make Mitch anxious. He burns the panini's if he's nervous." Harry had wanted to remain neutral and detached but there was a hard edge to his tone.

"I hoped to talk. To get to know you. I saw you with Petunia on Monday. You two seem close." Lily was hopeful that Harry would allow a relationship to develop. He had forgiven Petunia's harsh treatment of him after all and Severus was dead.

Harry's face hardened. "Aunt Petunia and I have some great common ground. We both hate you, Lils."

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Harry. I made so many mistakes." Lily stepped forward, wanting to touch, to connect with her past, her family, her son.

Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to the crap this woman was trying to pull. "Shut up! Just stop right there. We are not friends. We are not going to be friends. You made damn sure you were never a mother to me by never being there for me from the age of one to seventeen and you were quite happy for that bastard you married to make every moment of my life for six years pure hell. You may have given birth to me, but thats it. Don't try and walk back into my life now. Just crawl back into what ever hole you live in and forget that I live and work here. In fact, I'm sure there's a restraining order in place. What was it, 250 yards? Start walking Mrs. Snape or its straight back to prison for you."

Lily looked crestfallen, on the verge of tears but her son turned and walked back into Moody's and straight to the phone. Lily turned and started walking back to her empty life. Hoping to disappear into the crowd. She could not face going back to prison. She would try and talk to Tuney. Maybe her sister would talk to her.

Petunia was far from friendly, but she did offer her sister a cup of tea and a piece of her mind. Telling her sister her folly of throwing her all in with that world and forgetting her roots. Lily was truly an outsider in the normal world, her knowledge of muggles frozen in time in the early nineteen seventies.

Despite her less than warm welcome from Tuney, Lily grew bolder and contacted one of her few friends from school, Remus Lupin. The werewolf wrote his former friend a long letter giving the background of the personal fallout after Harry's reduction to being a mere muggle. Sirius had been less than supportive and had no common ground with a magic less god son. The ex convict then saw that Harry had little in common with James Potter and the Lord of House Black had never been comfortable dealing with muggles. Bitter words had been spoken and it had been a break in a still tentative relationship that was never going to recover. Sirius still lived on Black Island. Remus, his wife and family were also happily settled there. Neither man had much contact with Harry, who sent the occasional letter to an Post Office Box but steadfastly refused any magical form of contact. The Postscript to the letter stated she was not welcome to visit and Remus thought her attempt at reconciliation was too little, too late and their former closeness was firmly in the past.

Harry spent the next week after his mother's visit on edge and for the first time took the offer to buy his business seriously. Maybe it was time to travel a bit, see the world, just enjoy himself. Mitch, Cheryl and Maisie were all supportive. It was as if the dream of a perfect bolt hole had been shattered. The place was getting too popular anyway. Harry's friends were uncomfortable with the jostling for tables and the constant queues. The place had got a name for tourists from both worlds and Harry hated the fame from his former life. A party was thrown, the coffee shop sold and Harry and his family started the next chapter of their lives.


End file.
